


A.P. U.S. History with Allen?

by curlysupergirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Allison Iraheta (Musician), American Idol RPF, Danny Gokey - Fandom, Glam Rock RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician), brad bell - Fandom, cassidy haley - Fandom
Genre: Hanukkah, Humor, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blonde, a redhead gone black, and a history teacher walk into a bar.<br/>Note: the punchline is not "Ouch"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A.P. U.S. History with Allen?

Adam met Tommy at a Hanukkah party. At first, they were awkward because Tommy wanted to go over and talk to Adam but he spent the first two hours staring at his lap. Finally, Tommy saw Adam looking at some pictures and he went over to say “Hi!”

 

“Hey! Are you taking the A.P. with Allen?”

 

Adam didn’t seem to hear him and Tommy stood silently for a few seconds, wondering if he should repeat himself, when Adam turned around and looked surprised to see a little blond guy standing next to him.

 

Tommy repeated himself. Adam nodded.

 

Tommy and Adam attended different high schools and the one thing they had in common was their history teacher, Mr. Allen.

 

“Did you take A.P. global with him last year?” asked Tommy.

 

“Yeah,” responded Adam.

 

“Cool. Did you actually take the A.P.?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“How’d you do?”

 

“I got a four.”

 

“That’s good. I was in his class but I didn’t want to take the A.P. because he didn’t really prepare us in time. Did you do a lot of self study?”

 

“Yeah,” said Adam. “It was mostly self study.”

 

“Yeah, that’s why I didn’t want to take it. Really, I only took his class last year because I hated the other teacher, Mr. Gokey. I took him the year before and he docked six points from every essay I wrote. On my final in ninth grade, I got an 88 and I went over to the principal, Ms. Iraheta, and I told her that I know that there would be a minus 6 on top of my essay without a reason given because he’s been doing it to me all year. Guess what she gave me on my final grade? A 94. I got my six points back,” finished Tommy, smirking a little.

 

“Wow, that’s horrible! Yeah, a lot of kids in my school took Allen for the same reason. The other teacher, Mr. Haley, is really strict.”

 

“Does he actually teach you? Allen, I mean,” clarified Tommy. “Because sometimes, he just comes into our class and starts complaining about how his daughter wants a ride to her boyfriend’s house and he wants to go shopping for Christmas,” Tommy said, laughing a little. “And I feel soooo bad for his son. He tells us all about him and his boyfriend. The guy’s name is Brad Bell, and he goes to our school and Allen hates him. And I mean, no one hates this guy; he’s really cute and gushy. Even Mr. Gokey likes him and Mr. Gokey doesn’t like **anyone**.”

 

“Nah, he doesn’t say stuff like that to us but we also wasted the last three days on nothing. But he gets everything done in time for regents.”

 

“Yeah, somehow he does. Does he tell you those crazy stories about blowing things up?”

 

“No, what?” said Adam chuckling.

 

“He told our class that when he was in high school, they learned in chemistry about Haber and how to make manure bombs and he said he and his friends blew up part of his school and they thanked him because they were planning on construction and he saved them demolition costs! Haha! I don’t know when to believe him!”

 

“Yeah,” agreed Adam. “He never gets punished in his stories for doing crazy stuff; only rewarded.”

 

“Yeah,” said Tommy smiling widely. “He’s always the hero.”

 

They joked around for a bit more, imitating Mr. Allen and discussing class stories, but then Adam’s ride was leaving and Tommy was about to offer him a ride home when Adam abruptly said “Bye,” and walked out.

 

 _I like him,_ thought Tommy. _He’s cute but what was with that good bye? **Awkward dude!**_ __

 


End file.
